


Awestruck

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post season 3a, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is confused when Stiles shows up to his place to 'hang out' which they've never done together before. But Derek eventually gets the truth out of Stiles, and what he learns leaves Derek a little awestruck over Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awestruck

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after Season 3A but before we knew much about Season 3B.

“Stiles? What are you doing here?” Derek says when he opens the loft door and Stiles pushes his way in. 

“I’m here to hang out, dude,” Stiles says simply as he walks into Derek’s kitchen and sets a bag on the counter that Derek hadn’t seen in his hands before. 

“Hang…out?” Derek says slowly, brows furrowing as Stiles takes out a six pack of beer, bags of chips, popcorn, candy - basically any junk food you could think of - and movies.

“Yeah, you know that thing were people gather to talk and have fun and not be alone?” Stiles says, sarcasm laced heavily into his voice. 

“Yeah, but…Stiles, we - as in you and me - have never hung out before. Ever,” Derek points out, standing there helplessly as Stiles starts laying the food out on the counter.

“Well, I thought it was time,” Stiles smiles at Derek, and Derek doesn’t know what to do with that, because Stiles has never smiled at Derek. He’s smiled around Derek, but never at him.

“But…we’re hardly friends, Stiles. We barely get along as it is,” Derek points out correctly, still helplessly confused as Stiles opens his microwave and sticks the popcorn in it before setting the timer and starting it.

“Well, maybe it’s time that changes,” Stiles says with a bright smile at Derek, and the whole smiling at him thing is really starting to freak Derek out. 

“What do you want?” Derek says suspiciously, on the alert, ready to hear what Stiles really came to his place for. 

“Nothing, just want to hang out,” Stiles shrugs, opening the bag of chips, taking some candy and the movies and moving past Derek out of the kitchen to the living room where Derek finally got a television a few weeks ago. “And I just brought actions movies, you know movies where we don’t have to pay much attention and think about the plot and just watch car chases and things blowing up and fight scenes. Mindless entertainment." 

"Okay…” Derek says slowly, following Stiles out into the living room, still clueless as to what is going on.

There’s a ding from the kitchen and Stiles perks up. “Oh, the popcorn! I’ll just be a sec. Why don’t you pick a movie and put it on?”

Derek opens his mouth to respond, but Stiles breezes past him before he can say anything and Derek mindlessly moves to the coffee table, picks a movie at random and slips it into the DVD player just as Stiles comes back with a big bowl of popcorn and the rest of the junk food.

“Seriously, Stiles. What is this?” Derek says, stopping Stiles by gently taking his wrist when he reaches for a candy bar.

Stiles pauses, and his face goes serious as he looks up at Derek. “Just sit down and watch the movie, Derek,” Stiles says softly, pulling his wrist free and moving to the couch, and when Derek doesn’t follow him, he takes Derek by the wrist this time and pulls him over, pushing Derek down onto the couch and then sitting next to him, reaching for the remote.

“Stiles,” Derek says, looking at Stiles. “You just come in here with no explanation and expect me not to ask?”

“I told you, dude. We’re hanging out,” Stiles says, glancing briefly at Derek before turning back to the screen and pressing menu to skip through the previews. 

“Yes,” Derek says through gritted teeth, trying to be patient. “But we don’t do that. You and Scott hang out. So tell me what you want, Stiles.” 

Stiles pauses, puts the bag of chips he’d been holding onto on the coffee table, and looks slowly over at Derek. “I know what today is.”

Derek freezes, and he stares intently at Stiles, his breath coming in short gasps.

"It’s been seven years,” Stiles says softly. “And I know we aren’t close,” Stiles looks down at his lap, playing with his fingers. “But you deserve to not be alone on the anniversary of your family’s death,” Stiles says quietly.

Derek looks at Stiles, awestruck, shocked, the hard lines of his face softening as he takes in Stiles’ words.

He and Stiles are barely friends, barely get along on a good day, but Stiles still thought about Derek when he had no obligation to? Still…fuck, still cared about Derek when he had no obligation to?

Stiles peeks up at Derek, sees the looks on his face and then ducks his head again, hiding his face. “And after everything we’ve all been through, with the kitsune and Peter, what happened…fuck not even just recently, the whole year, really…I just thought you’d want some company. Even if you can barely stand said company,” Stiles snorts, looking at Derek, who is still speechless. “I’m sorry,” Stiles whispers. “About your family. Not so much Peter, because he was a psychopath, but even then…he was still family,” Stiles shrugs. 

Derek closes his mouth, blinking as he lets out a long breath, closing his eyes and then opening them. “Thank you,” Derek says, his voice cracking and hating himself for it. 

But Stiles just smiles softly as he reaches up a hand to Derek’s shoulder and squeezes, and Derek doesn’t have the urge to rip his hand off. He actually finds it comforting, finds himself leaning into Stiles’ touch.

“You call Cora?” Stiles says quietly, and his hand starts to rub Derek’s shoulder and Derek is fully leaning into it now. It feels so good.

“Yeah, we talked,” Derek murmurs, his eyes fluttering shut as Stiles practically starts massaging his shoulder.

“Was it good? Bad? Tense?”

“A little tense. But good, in the end,” Derek says, opening his eyes and looking over at Stiles, who has been starting at Derek this whole time.

“Good, that’s good,” Stiles says, and he smiles at Derek again. “Now, you up for junk food and movies or what?” Stiles grins, patting his shoulder as he lets it go to lean forward and grab a few candy bars. 

“Yeah, sure,” Derek smirks, leaning back into the couch, settling in as Stiles presses play before sinking back into the cushions, and Derek notices Stiles’ leg close to his, lining up against Derek’s, then feels Stiles’ leg against his, but doesn’t say anything, wouldn’t know what to even say, really. But the touch makes his blood pump just a little faster. Derek clears his throat, rearranges himself, and that lines he and Stiles up shoulder to calves, and Stiles doesn’t say anything, just reaches for the popcorn and offers some to Derek as the movie starts.

Later, Stiles falls asleep and his head falls onto Derek’s shoulder, and Derek doesn’t dare breathe, just settles further into the cushions, making Stiles’ head fit more securely on his shoulder, making Derek feel his hair brush against his neck, making him shiver at the feeling.

Derek doesn’t know what he’s thinking, but he finds himself reaching up and wrapping an arm around Stiles’ shoulder, pulling him closer, and then Stiles throws an around Derek’s waist as well as throwing his right leg up and across Derek’s lap, and Derek finds himself wrapped up in Stiles.

And Derek finds that he doesn’t mind it one bit.


End file.
